


Love

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' Skephalo [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Do they like me, or do they likelike me?" -a kindergarten kid
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Anon Jams' Skephalo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm skephalo fluff. -anon Jams

Love. It was a simple word now, something they throw in between phrases of praise or appreciation. It wasn't held as sacredly as it would normally be considered, and while there is a genuineness to the tone from a platonic sense, sometimes Skeppy would slip and sound just a _bit_ too fond as he uttered the words.

They were playing bedwars the last time it happened, laughing as they ran away from a rivaling team's area who they just eliminated. It was funny hearing them shout in anger. 

They made it to their own island and shared matching grins, too wide to really be held on their faces. But, Bad, he looked absolutely delighted in that moment and Skeppy could hardly remember the last time a smile gave him butterflies. His hands felt fidgety and his knees were weak.

"I love you," he said, so sweetly and sincerely. There wasn't anything else to it but a loving delight and an incredible gentleness- nothing short of genuine bliss.

Bad's breath hitched and his laughing settled. His eyes focused onto Skeppy's for a moment as he calmed down. Something flashed briefly- a look that rivaled Skeppy's own. But, it was gone before either could blink and Bad's smile softened down to a kinder one. "Aw," he cooed, "I love you too, Geppy!"

And, like that is what like it never happened. In the blink of an eye they were still just friends playing bedwards. They weren’t in their own little part of some secluded world…

And then, the lightbulb in Skeppy's head dinged.

But, _they could be_.

* * *

It took weeks of planning, not really, but it did take a while for Skeppy to gain the courage to approach Bad and ask about it. It was a serious discussion after all! Sharing a world, not just that, but a _survival world_ , was such an intimate thing. You had to trust someone!

And, he trusted Bad. Hopefully Bad shared the same sentiment…

The question finally slipped nearly a month later. The two were relaxing on a bench in Hypixel, taking a break from a day of screwing around with people- specifically Techno. 

Skeppy twiddled with his thumbs, leaning back against the wall behind them. "Do you wanna… maybe share a private world?” he asked, his eyes on his hands. He could hear the laughter of kids running to play mini-games in the area over, but the hallway between rooms was otherwise quiet. Hypixel usually was pretty tame when half the server was under maintenance. 

Bad had hummed at the question, pulling the straw of his drink out of his mouth with a soft sigh. “Like, a creative one? We own lots of those, Geppy,” he said, brows furrowing. 

Skeppy sent him a glance, puffing his cheeks out. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. “Not one to fuck-” 

“Language!” Bad cut in quickly.

“-Not one to _mess_ around in,” he corrected, taking the drink as Bad offered it to him. “I mean- I don’t know… I wanna start our own survival world,” he admitted, playing with the straw. “Like- somewhere to live and hang around in. I know it's a lot of work and I'm not usually that type of person, but I think it’ll be nice,” he admitted, taking a sip. 

He gazed over after silence followed, nearly jumping off the bench as he met Bad's eyes. 

Bad held a serious expression, his blank eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. "You're not joking around, are you?" he asked, his cheeks puffing out some. If it weren't for the fact Skeppy was recovering from the glare, he might've found it funny.

"Of course not! When have I ever joked about something serious?" he asked. Then, he glanced away as Bad raised a brow. "Don't answer that." He placed the drink on the floor and then turned, grabbing both of Bad's hands gently. "Listen. I do really mean it," he said as he met his eyes. "I wanna live with you," he smiled gently. 

Almost in an instant Bad's expression changed and a wide smile filled his face, wide enough for his fangs to show. "Skeppy!" he exclaimed, tugging him into a hug as he laughed. "Of course I'll live with you, dummy!"

Skeppy hugged him back tightly, laughing excitedly. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'll make it, alright? I'll arrange for it to be made and I'll find the best seed," he promised, pulling back. "We'll be out within the month!" he stood up quickly, his foot knocking over the drink.

Bad glanced at it and frowned. "My juice…"

"I'll buy you another on our way out," Skeppy giggled, pulling him up. "I can't believe you actually agreed! I feel fuzzy," he laughed. "I love you so much!" he grinned, his eyes shining. 

And, that's when Bad gained a fond look. His heart skipped around and he felt much more energized. Skeppy's smile was contagious and he found himself grinning as well. "I love you too," he said softly, catching himself in a moment as his wings fluttered. He dropped his hands to his sides and out of Skeppy's grip, glancing away. "Can we get some lunch instead?"

* * *

Bad huffed lightly. "You're way too entertained by this," he said as he closed his inventory. He glared towards Sapnap suspiciously. “I’m literally just moving…”

“But you’re not, like, moving to a server,” Sapnap said, looking up from the bed with a grin. “You know how big of a step it is to move to a survival world. It’s a huge commitment,” he flopped back down with a small chuckle. “It’s just gonna be hard getting used to you not being here. Oh- I can cuss freely once you’re gone!” he laughed. 

“I’ll commission someone to make a bot that does it for me,” Bad warned, but a smile was on his face. “Anyways, for the record, I’ll miss you too,” he said, glancing around the room. “I’ll visit a lot though. Once me and Skeppy get settled,” he nodded a bit.

Sapnap hummed. “Right, you’re doin’ this with him,” he said, trailing off before a teasing grin filled his face. “Are you gonna tell him?” 

Bad tensed, instinctively pulling his hood to cover more of his face. “T-tell him what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he huffed, but his tail was beating against his knee. A silence fell over them before Bad deflated and flopped backwards onto the bed, a sigh leaving him. “I can’t,” he mumbled, grabbing at his sleeves gently. “I’m afraid,” he admitted, “that… that he won’t take me seriously or he won’t feel the same…”

“Bad- _Bad_. You know as well as everyone he feels the same,” Sapnap stated. “You talk about it all the time with us,” he added before Bad could argue. “If it’s the seriousness you’re worried about, let him know you mean it. Don’t leave any room for doubt, y’know?” he looked over, frowning some at the nervousness on his friends face. “You know- I didn’t think Karl meant it when he asked me out, but here we are. If we managed that, I’m sure you can manage this,” he said assuringly. 

Bad nodded a bit. “I can manage this,” he repeated, closing his eyes and taking in a small breath. “You’re such a softy,” he added with a small chuckle, gaining a small kick from Sapnap. 

“You can’t prove that,” he said, but a smile was on his face.

* * *

Bad met Skeppy at the menus. It was an inbetween section of worlds that acted as a universal teleporter, which was pretty convenient in the long run.

"How much did it cost?" Bad asked, watching as Skeppy tapped along a holographic screen. 

"It doesn't matter," he answered, looking at the small note card in his hand before typing some numbers into the seed. "But, seeing as the staff doesn't like me and _some people_ like to make my job hell, I paid a bit over the asking price," he explained, finishing up easily and hitting the okay button. 

Bad frowned, stepping closer to Skeppy so he could be in the teleportation circle. "You gotta let me pay you back," he said softly, sucking in a small breath as the screen told them too.

"Do not," Skeppy quickly replied before sucking in a breath, getting in the last word before they blanked out momentarily.

Their feet hit the ground and they were now in the loading space. It gave you some warnings and allowed you to decide to turn back if this might be something you regret. Bad and Skeppy stared at the space ahead of them, silence filling the area.

Without hesitation both of them grabbed each other's hand. Their fingers lacing togethet.

"Skeppy," Bad said softly.

"Bad," he replied. 

A silence followed again before Bad turned his head to look at the diamond boy. Their eyes met and the demon felt his heart flutter. "I…"

Skeppy watched him carefully. His palms felt sweaty, and he nervously glanced off as he began to speak. "I love you!" he exclaimed suddenly, his eyes closing. 

Bad squeaked. "Wha- _Skeppy_ ," he shrieked, his eyes wide. 

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry-" he said, shaking his head. "I'll cancel this, it was a mistake, I'm sorry," he reached his hand out but was yanked back by Bad.

"I love you too, dumb dumb!" he shouted.

" _Huh_?!" Skeppy replied. "I'm not dumb, idiot!" he shouted, but relief was in his eyes. "But I am about to fall!" his knees buckled.

Bad quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pausing before he laughed. Skeppy laughed as well, before they both paused.

"Are you _in love_ with me or do you just love me?" Bad asked, pulling back some to stare at him.

Skeppy smiled softly and leaned up, kissing his nose. "In love with you," he stated. 

"Good- okay," Bad nodded. "I'm in love with you. Gosh, I feel silly," he said, his tail wrapping around Skeppy. "Alright. Now that we have that settled," he trailed off, glancing towards the start button.

Skeppy looked at it as well, smiling some as he reached out, pressing his palm against the screen. 

Love. It was a simple word, but now… they shared it everyday in their own little secluded world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap and Bad hanging out is something I don't write enough of. -anon Jams


End file.
